


The Assistant

by CPereira



Category: Australian Actor RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Eventual Smut, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, RPF, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPereira/pseuds/CPereira
Summary: The Reader is a twenty-something-year-old assistant. Cate is, well, Cate.





	The Assistant

The first direct contact happens on your seventh day on the job. Your superiors have assigned you with one task, and one task only: to fulfill each and every one of Robert's needs. You find Robert to be a polite man. He does not always engage in long conversations with you on set, but unlike other actors you have assisted in the past year, he does not seem to deem you inferior. So, when he does address you, he tips his head, offers a genuine smile, and asks how the family is going.

"Really well, Mr. De Niro, thank you. How is yours? Little Helen?" Your smile is wide and equally sincere as you offer him his first cup of coffee of the day.

He nods in acknowledgment of your response before offering the usual, "Same old, same old. And call me Bob. Mr. De Niro is for my ex-wife. And even that--" He accepts the drink directly from your hands. "Thank you."

Your raise an eyebrow, "Anything else I can get you, Mr. Bob?" 

Robert shakes his head with a laugh. "The old man's satisfied. Thank you, Y/N."

A voice chimes in behind you. "I'm afraid I'm not." You whip around to look at the person so fast that you almost lose your balance. Your eyes widen and your breath catches in your throat. "My assistant's missing, and she's holding the key to my trailer."

The woman, who you recognize to be Cate Blanchett, stands before you in a white robe that is entirely too short. It takes a single glance at her bare and well defined legs for color to rise to your cheeks.

"I got the good one this time around." Robert says, and Cate offers him a deadly but obviously playful glare. Then, her eyes sweep over your figure for the first time.

"My apologies." She holds out her hand to you. Much like Robert's, her smile does not appear forced. Her eyes, however, shine differently from the man's-- a gleam of curiosity, it seems, and it is strangely alluring. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Cate."

Your palm meets hers with eagerness. Her smile seems to tighten with the contact, but it only lasts for a half-second. "It's an honor, Ms. Blanchett. I'm Y/N."

"You don't happen to know Kelly, do you?" She questions, appearing hopeful.

"I do. I'm very sorry that she's absent." You offer on Kelly's behalf. "We try to take bathroom breaks during longer shots. Were you just shooting, Ms. Blanchett?" Cate nods. The corners of your mouth perk up. "Well, I can't say for sure, but she shouldn't take another minute. If you've come this far, I take it she's unreachable?" You refer to the phone on Cate's hand. She nods yet again, and you barely get to process the spark in her eyes, "She's afraid of dropping hers, you know, in the water--don't let her know I told on her. Again, I'm sorry, but I'm sure she'll be back at any second."

The blonde, who is without a doubt behind the expression tall drink of water, shoots Robert a look. "You did get the good one this time, Bob, you lucky bastard." You watch, mouth slightly agape, as Cate drops a hand over your shoulder. You hold your breath. "Thank you, Y/N." Your name on Cate's mouth gains a different flavor. Your heart pounds faster in your chest.

"Ms. Blanchett--oh my God. I'm so sorry." Kelly is breathless when she approaches. "I had to--" She pauses, and blushes furiously, "--see the bathroom." Cate glances at you, seemingly amused. "I'm so, so sorry." The girl's eyes are large with shame.

Only then does Cate remove her hand from your shoulder. You try not to look too disappointed at the loss of contact. You always refrain from touching and being touched--you can never be too careful in this industry-- but Cate's hand is warm and impossibly soft. She turns to address the young assistant, "It's alright." She says, "It's alright. There are things we can't control." And you finally get to have a proper view of her toned calves, because she has her back to you. The temperature seems to rise with each breath you take. "I do have to change, though."

Kelly offers way too many nods of her head. "Of course, of course--" She starts patting down her pockets, then her bag. She looks up at you anxiously, and you almost snort. Instead, you point a single finger at her as discreetly as you can. Kelly's eyes widen as her palm closes around the key, held by a lanyard around her neck. "Oh! I got it, I have it, I'm sorry."

Before Cate turns to leave, she rolls her eyes at Robert, who appears too smug for his own good. Then, she looks at you one last time. The curiosity in her eyes seems to shift then and there into something you can't quite decipher. You are not sure if you ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reaction to Chapter 8 of Dashiell's Mom was overwhelmingly sweet. I have been writing short 5+1 pieces for The Devil Wears Prada, so I decided to write a piece in the same sort of format for my loyal Cate readers. It is, however, different, because it is going to be split into chapters. As usual, the first chapter is shorter-- one may say it's a test of sorts. If you like it, I'll continue it; I write for you, after all. So, what do you think? How did this first chapter make you feel? All my love!


End file.
